


Fervere

by Lady_Oscar



Series: The Force's Reckoning [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Scenarios, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Original Character(s), Phasma and Hux are bros just let me have this., The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: Hux doesn't take care of himself, and he may or may not be going into heat.The prequel to Gravid.





	Fervere

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I came back to this story, although probably not in the way that people were expecting.

Hux didn’t have time for this, not really. But, as he had learned since falling into bed with Kylo Ren several months ago, the faster he indulged the man, the sooner he could get back to more important tasks - tasks of the type that Ren never concerned himself with, Hux thought with exasperation. At the present moment Hux was seated in a well-appointed armchair in his private quarters, reviewing mission reports on his datapad, and pointedly ignoring Ren. Ren was kneeling silently in front of him and dressed only in the thin leggings he wore under his copious black robes. 

During these sessions, as Hux had come to think of them, Ren would stay satisfyingly still, even if Hux paid no attention to him, even if Hux teased him, even if he became painfully hard and stained his leggings with precome, until Hux said the word, and he pleasured himself where he knelt, or touched Hux, or whatever the general eventually instructed him to do. Ren’s desire for this kind of treatment almost always preceded an errand for Snoke, and this time it was no different. Hux suspected it was all a part of the myriad arcane rituals the Supreme Leader put him through, but he never voiced those particular thoughts out loud. He likewise wondered if Snoke knew that his precious apprentice chose to train himself in this manner, but if it was Ren’s little secret, then he was content to keep it since he found the arrangement tolerable. 

Glancing at Ren over his datapad, Hux could see that he was quite hard already. Without a sound, Hux extended his foot toward Ren and rubbed the tip of his boot between his legs and under his erection. Ren did not so much as tremble, although his bare chest betrayed him in the patches where his pale skin flushed. 

When he began to glance more at Ren and the obscene way his cock looked swathed in the sheer black fabric of his clothes than at the report he was ostensibly reading, Hux set aside his datapad and gazed expectantly at the other man. Looking Ren in the eye, he slowly unbuckled his pants and rested a hand over his own small cock but did not do anything else. He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Ren groan ever so quietly. Hux watched as he shifted ever so slightly on his knees and bobbed his head as if he were reading the air. So he wanted it this way, Hux realized. 

“Did I give you permission to move?” Hux tsked as he himself sat up straighter in the chair and crossed his arms in exaggerated, at least this time, irritation. 

As he waited for Ren to say no and demand some sort punishment, the other man surprised him by crawling forward on his knees and crouching close to Hux’s feet. With a determined look in his eyes, he reached for one of Hux’s boots, began unlacing it and tossed it aside. He quickly did the same with Hux’s other boot. As Hux sat dumbfounded by Ren’s odd behavior, the Force user suddenly inched even closer to him and reached for the top of his pants as if to pull them down. Hux angrily swatted his hand away. Trying a different tactic, he got up and practically sat in Hux’s lap as he tried to scent him. The general shoved him back onto the floor. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Hux snapped. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. 

“You…,” Ren trailed off awkwardly. 

“Use your words, now, boy,” Hux said angrily and glared at Ren. 

“You smell different,” Ren answered. He was looking at Hux with a pained expression that seemed familiar but not on his face. 

“Different how?” Hux spat even as he felt his heart skip a beat. He had a particularly weak sense of smell for an omega, while Ren, as he had found out, had rather prodigious olfactory powers, even for an alpha. 

“You smell like you’re going into heat,” Ren answered distantly. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hux scoffed, perhaps a little too quickly. He certainly didn’t feel as if he were going into heat, and more importantly, he had an implant that prevented that from happening, or was supposed to, anyway… Before he could finish that stream of thought, he felt the queer sensation of Ren trying to enter his mind and search for something, some clue, he supposed, and immediately shut him out. 

“What have I told you about doing that?!” He shouted shrilly and stood up from the chair. Ren tested his patience in many ways, but none of them provoked him as much as being mentally intruded upon. Refusing to the look at the other man, he spotted Ren’s discarded robes on the floor, picked them up and impulsively threw them at him. 

“Get out,” Hux said, and pointed towards the door. 

“I know what I smell,” came Ren’s voice slithering through his mind as the man reluctantly got up and walked out the door in a huff. 

As soon as Ren was gone and the door slid shut, Hux sank back into the armchair. He really did not feel as if he were in heat, but as if on cue, a horrible pain bubbled up in his abdomen, and he doubled over where he sat. As he sucked in air and dug his fingernails into his palms, he tried to will himself through the ache. He had always experienced some cramping during the times of the year he should have been in heat, but the pain had started to show up at other times too, leaving him winded and immobilized until it passed. 

He knew it probably wasn’t normal, and he knew should probably consult a member of the medical corps, but just the thought of a trip to the medbay sent a shiver through him that had nothing to do with the crippling pain he was currently experiencing. He detested doctors. On the occasion he had had to see a physician back at the academy, their reactions to encountering an omega among the military students ranged from benign amusement to snide comments what was a pretty lad like him doing at the academy and wouldn’t he rather be at home minding some children? 

Reflecting on what Ren said, he hadn’t thought he could actually go into heat even if there was something wrong with his implant, which there clearly was. Perhaps he should have not been so hasty to make Ren leave. He supposed the real test would come as soon as he walked out of his private quarters and into the public areas of the ship. Alphas and betas made up the vast majority of the ship’s population. If he received any unwanted attention from any alpha, he would go directly to a medbay to sort things out. He could handle himself in the event of an incident - he had certainly proved that in school. 

The cramps finally passed, and Hux, satisfied that he had a plan to act on, stood up and put himself to bed. 

The next morning there was a message from Ren on his datapad: 

"Due to the nature of this mission, do not contact me unless I contact you first." 

Hux rolled his eyes at Ren’s self-seriousness and deleted the message. It was not the first time he had received that particular message, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. 

Just before he left his quarters, he checked his blaster, just in case. As he walked into the officers’ mess, everyone greeted him as they normally would. When he entered the bridge area, the same. Kylo, he decided, was mistaken about him going into heat. 

/ 

The next few weeks aboard the ship were rather uneventful, almost suspiciously uneventful to Hux, although he supposed that was a side effect of Ren being absent. The Force user made his men wary - even he could smell their unease when he was present - and productivity tended to decrease whenever he made an appearance on the bridge. Pleased as he was with the increased morale among his men, Hux could not say the same for himself. 

He kept thinking about Ren’s declaration that he was in heat; despite his best efforts Hux didn’t understand why he would smell different to Ren but not to the many other alphas in his daily life. That was, until the answer was accidentally supplied by Phasma. 

They had just come from a staff meeting and had agreed to eat dinner together. Their respective duties normally kept them from seeing each other, so they used the occasion of the meeting to catch up. 

As they sat down across from each other at a table at the far end of the mess, he watched her unbutton her uniform collar. With anyone else, he would have raised an eyebrow, but Phasma was the closest thing he had to a friend, and she had once confided to him that her dress uniforms rarely fit her unique frame well, but since she was required to wear them so infrequently she never bothered to have them tailored properly. 

As she put down her fork to fidget with the collar, something in the fabric caught his eye, and looking at her carefully, he noticed for the first time that the inside of the collar was woven with silvery threads. Frowning, he quickly realized he had never noticed anything like it in any uniforms that he had ever personally worn. 

“Is something the matter, Hux?” she asked. 

“Excuse me?”

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“It’s the collar of your uniform -- there is something that keeps catching the light.”

“Of course. It’s reinforced with scent blocking material. It helps keep us naughty alphas in line.” 

She winked at him and resumed eating her food. 

As he took in what Phasma said, he looked about the room at the crowd of officers, each in their respective uniforms. If there was one thing he could say with certainty, it was that he had never seen Ren wear anything remotely close to a regulation uniform. Hux was not even sure from where Ren sourced his wretched clothing. 

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered. “I’m going to kill him.” 

“What?” Phasma asked in confusion. 

“Surely there must be additional methods,” he responded, thinking quickly. “We don't sleep in our uniforms.” 

“Well, yes. We also get injections every other year, and the troopers have supplements in their rations. There’s also the ventil--” 

Hux cut her off with an exasperated groan. Given that Ren kept no schedule but his own and Snoke’s, when Supreme Leader demanded it, he highly doubted that the man lined up for whatever injections Phasma was talking about, and he certainly didn’t eat the same food as Stormtroopers… 

“Why the sudden interest, Hux?” She asked, interrupting his train of thought. “Did something happen?” 

Before he could respond, he felt a searing pain in his midsection that made all of his previous aches seem mild in comparison. He fell out of his chair completely and crumpled to the hard floor with a shocked grunt. He was only vaguely aware of the room falling silent and then Phasma was by his side in an instant. Hux tried to wave her away but he could only whimper and hug himself tightly as another wave of pain hit him. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the panicked expression on Phasma’s pale face. 

//

When he came to, he was lying in a medbay bed and hooked up to an IV. He immediately tried to sit up. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” an older woman wearing a medical corps uniform warned as she approached him. “Do you know why you’re here, sir?” 

The events of the afternoon came rushing back to him and his cheeks began to burn in an uncharacteristic blush. 

“Yes,” he said sulkily. The doctor helped him sit up slowly, and he settled for showing his displeasure by stiffly crossing his arms in front of him. 

“Good. Now before we go any further, I need you to confirm your name and designation.”

“My name is Armitage Hux, and I am an omega,” he answered airily. 

“And what is the last thing you remember?”

“I fell in the officers’ mess.”

“Have you had any unusual aches and pains, lately?” 

“I … yes,” Hux sighed in resignation. It was much too late to lie. 

“As I suspected. When the woman who accompanied you here told me you were an omega, I immediately scanned for your implant, and I couldn’t find it at first. It appears to have migrated, unfortunately, and I imagine you have been feeling the side effects.”

“What does that mean?” 

“Your implant is no longer in the place where it was originally inserted. It can happen if you leave it in too long. Your body has actually been trying to go into a heat, but since the implant is still technically there, the heat cycle is... stalled, which can cause severe cramping and other issues. With your permission, I’d like to remove your implant, and after that, I would prefer to keep you for observation. I suggest you let your body finish its heat cycle, and then we can talk about a replacement for your implant.”

“How long is all of that going to take?” Hux asked impatiently. 

“I can’t say for certain. I don't know what's normal for you, and this is an unusual situation. I just don't know.” 

“You don’t know?” Hux spat in a last ditch effort to save face. “I have a ship to run, madam.” 

“You should have thought of that before ignoring your implant for so long it moved,” she replied without missing a beat. 

Hux scowled at her, but he knew there was no way out of this. Before the doctor began the procedure to remove his implant, he sent a message to his subordinates on the bridge that he was going on a brief medical leave, effective immediately. 

“Do you have an alpha, General?” The doctor asked offhand as she prepped the removal site. 

“I suppose you could say that,” he said wearily. 

“Would you like me to contact him or her?” 

Hux paused, looked at her, and chose his next words carefully. 

“I am not certain of his current whereabouts,” he replied. It was more or less the truth. 

If the doctor thought this was odd, she said nothing and then proceeded with the removal. 

///

When Hux woke up, he was alone in a dim medbay room. His arm felt sore, but otherwise he could have been lying comfortably in his own bed. He closed his eyes and dozed off until he was suddenly much too hot. He anxiously flung off his blanket and sighed. And then he took off the clothes he had been given. Completely naked now, it was impossible to ignore the fact that he was incredibly aroused. Grabbing the blanket he had just discarded, he balled it up and stuck it between his legs to soothe the throbbing there. He realized that even his diminutive little cock was so hard it hurt, and Hux groaned in frustration and need.

As soon as he reached down to stroke himself, he felt the slide of slick between his legs and repositioned himself so that he was straddling the lump of blanket. It was no substitute for an alpha or even a good toy, of which there were plenty back in his quarters, but it was best he could do. He suddenly thought of Ren and his obscenely large cock and came with a ragged cry. As he slumped over and felt more slick seep between his legs, he cursed his own stupidity, and Ren for not being there, and Snoke for sending Ren away. 

He suddenly, and vividly, imagined himself making his way toward Snoke’s holo-chamber, summoning the Supreme Leader, and demanding that he reveal Ren’s location. The idea sounded immensely better than suffering through a heat while confined to a medbay room, so with feverish determination, he stumbled out of bed and into the small fresher that was attached to the room. Cleaning himself the best he could, he dried himself off and went in search of his uniform. 

He had only succeeded in finding and putting on his trousers when there was a single knock on the door of his room. Frozen where he stood, he feverishly wondered if he had only imagined the sound until there was more knocking on the door. The only person on the ship who knew where he was at this precise moment was the doctor, and he thought it was unlikely she would stop by for an unannounced visit in the middle of what seemed to be a sleep cycle. 

“Hux, I know you’re in there,” came Kylo Ren’s voice. 

Shock over Ren's abrupt appearance kept him from moving until he had a sudden vision of the other man impatiently light sabering his way in or using the Force in some other unsavory manner. Composing himself the best he could in his current state, Hux pretended this was any other after-hours visit from Ren and forced himself to open the door. 

Hux lost his cool as soon as he got a good look at the man: his robes were coated with a disturbing amount of dust, and he looked like he hadn't seen the inside of a fresher or even shaved since he had initially left the ship; as a result, Ren's alpha scent was rather intensified, and Hux felt his head swim as he almost swooned from it. He felt himself being caught and steadied, and he realized Ren must have been doing it with the Force since he had not moved from where he stood. The general was suddenly too distracted to care. 

“Hux,” Ren whispered and entered in the room, silently shutting the door behind him with a slight wave.

He made a slow circle around the general and then pressed his face against the redhead’s neck to breathe in his scent. Taking a step back to look at Hux, he reached out to run his thumb over the general’s jawline, and Hux reflexively leaned into the touch. The next thing he knew, Ren was backing him against the wall and gripping the back of his neck. Hux went boneless at the touch, and he let out a small whine as he put out his hands to hold on to Ren’s broad shoulders. Grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, Ren kissed him hungrily and bit at any exposed skin he could reach. 

Ren’s rough treatment left Hux so newly soaked with slick he was starting to smell himself even above Ren’s heady scent. As Ren slotted himself against Hux, the general could feel his huge cock already straining through his clothes, and he let out a desperate whimper. He felt Ren slide his hand down his back and over the curve of his ass only to stop abruptly where slick had saturated the seat of his pants. 

“You're wet,” he muttered in Hux’s ear. 

“It's nothing you haven't encountered before,” Hux huffed at him and bucked his hips impatiently in the air. 

Ren stood up straight and blinked at him, and then, without a warning, replaced the hand restraining his wrists with a Force-hold. He got on his knees in front of the general and appeared to inspect the front of the general’s pants before licking a long stripe along the sodden fly. Ren’s hot breath so close to his cock made him moan and thrash against the wall. Steadying him once more with the Force, Ren slid down his pants and immediately swallowed his cock down to the base. 

Hux all but screamed when Ren reached around and started fingering his wet entrance. He felt himself hurtling toward climax as Ren added a second and then a third finger. Breathing hard, he closed his eyes and slumped awkwardly in Ren’s Force-hold. 

When he opened them again, he noticed Ren was staring at the hand he had used on Hux. The other man was still wearing his black leather gloves and the general saw the material glisten with his slick. He watched as Ren put a finger to his own mouth and licked at it distractedly; Hux nearly came again just from watching Ren's wanton display. 

As Hux squirmed against the wall, he wished Ren would get on with it. He still itched to be penetrated properly, and his arm muscles were starting to burn from being put in the Force-hold. He briefly wondered why Ren was going so agonizingly slowly. Was he doing it on purpose? Of all the times for the man to find a modicum of self-control… Ren finally stood up and looked him in the eye. 

“No one has ever chosen me for this before,” he murmured and ran a hand through Hux’s bright hair before sliding a leg in between Hux’s damp thighs. It was too much for Hux. 

“Alpha, please,” Hux blurted out. They both froze as they each realized what he had said. Ren immediately released him from his Force-hold and picked him up roughly in his arms. Before Hux could object and insist that he could walk on his own, the other man was dumping him unceremoniously on the bed. There was a brief tangling of limbs as Ren tried to both strip off all of his dirty clothing and position Hux so that he was on his hands and knees. 

As Hux promptly buried his head in his arms, his tired limbs gave out and he rolled himself over to his back. He thought Ren might try to turn him over, but the other man simply took his legs and arranged them around his waist after he got on the bed. He felt Ren lift his hips slightly and then he was sliding his warm cock in his wet hole. 

Hux sighed deeply at the exquisite feeling of finally being penetrated. Closing his eyes, he held onto Ren as the other man started thrusting in earnest. 

“...Never seen him so desperate…” Ren's voice echoed in his head. “...Better than I imagined…”

Hux realized he was hearing Ren's unfettered thoughts about himself and couldn't help but flush slightly.

“Is this really the first time you've been with someone in heat?” He thought back at him. If he had said it out loud, it would have been dripping with disdain, but the thought came out with surprising gentleness. 

“Yes,” Ren said out loud. Their eyes met briefly, and then Hux was aware of Ren's cock starting to expand where it entered him. In response he wrapped his legs around Ren even tighter, and the other man growled as the movement sent his cock even deeper. Pounding into Hux one last time, Ren groaned as he came, and Hux howled reached his own climax. As Ren's cock expanded to its full size, they became joined as a sweating mass of limbs and sighs. 

Somehow Ren rolled them so that Hux was on top, and he immediately slumped against Ren's chest. He closed his eyes and while they waited for Ren's cock to go down, Hux's thoughts began to turn to other things. He realized that he had no idea how Ren knew he was in the medbay.

“How did you know I was here?” He asked quietly and lifted his head so that he could scrutinize Ren. 

“The Force,” Ren answered, quite seriously.

“What do you mean?” Hux said and narrowed his eyes. 

“I couldn’t finish my task for Snoke until I found you. I followed the will of the Force.” 

“What does that mean?” Hux tried again. 

“The Force led me to you,” the other man said. 

Accepting that he probably wouldn’t get much more of an explanation from Ren, Hux said nothing more and reluctantly rested his forehead against Ren. He was, as always, disturbed by the idea that the Force might have something to do with him. 

After a few moments, he felt Ren begin to rub his back with what could almost be called tenderness. Hux let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding; he wasn’t sure why Ren was doing what he was doing, but he found the sensation oddly soothing. 

He felt Ren move a hand to the back of his head and soon a scene formed in his mind, as thought he were dreaming with his eyes open. He saw himself, quite clearly; it could have been any random memory from Ren of him commanding the bridge; that is, until he saw himself turn around and he had a full, round belly and the suggestion of breasts underneath his dark uniform. Was he supposed to be pregnant? Whose child was he carrying? Was it Ren's? … The scene disappeared from his mind as soon as when Ren took his hand away, and he inhaled sharply. 

“What was that?” Hux asked, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Something that I saw while I was searching for you, Ren answered. He closed his eyes and sank back against the pillow as if he were going to sleep. 

The vision made Hux even more uneasy than Ren's announcement that the Force had guided him to him; he tried to remind himself that it wouldn't necessarily come to fruition. Even though he was in heat for the first time in years he might not even be fertile because of the implant, he reasoned. He hadn’t really thought about having a child, although his gut reaction was that raising one would be a major inconvenience in the face of leading the First Order… 

Hux was still lost in thought when there was a knock on the door. It was most definitely the doctor this time. Remembering that he was supposed to be under observation, he hastily wrapped himself in one of Ren's robes and shuffled toward the door. 

“What did you do the door?” He hissed when he realized he couldn't open it even though it could only be unlocked from the inside. 

“I secured it with the Force,” Ren answered tiredly. 

“She's not going to go away, Ren,” he said as the knocking continued. Without a word, the Force user sat up and repeated the small waving gesture from when he first arrived. 

As soon as he opened the door, the doctor greeted Hux with a furious expression until she paused to smell the air and nearly dropped her datapad.

“I'll leave you two alone”, she said and backed away slowly.


End file.
